beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 54th Episode of the Metal Saga. The French dubbed version was first shown on June 7, 2011 on Canal J in France. The English dubbed version was first shown on July 27, 2011 on Cartoon Network in Australia. It featured Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Plot Masamune and Gingka do several childish challenges to see who is better: for instance, who can stand on his hands the longest, who can hold his breath the longest, etc. Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka are completely unbelieving in front of this attitude. Gingka and Masamune continuously argue. Suddenly, they hear a 'Gong' sound being done repeteadly. They turn around and see a Chinese girl at the door of the B-Pit. As she enters, she greets everybody, and Gingka introduces himself. The girl immediately looks up and starts asking Masamune and Benkei if they are Gingka, until the latter reminds her of his identity. She gravely tells them about an invitation the Chinese team has for them; they have to meet up in Chinatown. Once she has left, they meet Benkei and they all salivate at the thought that there is going to be a lot of delicious Chinese food there, so they hurry to Chinatown. After much trouble understanding the location in the invitation, they finally arrive to a temple. The doors are, however, locked, so they impatiently wait. As they suddenly open, they run inside, and only see four other walls and three doors. Two BeyBladers, including Mei Mei , come out of the main one, and Gingka and his friends are surprised to see such a small boy at Mei Mei's side who apparently holds some authority over her. They learn that they were invited to a battle against the both of them and while Gingka was particularly targeted, he has to fight with Masamune on his side, which of course begins a new argument between them. Benkei also complains because he really wanted Chinese food, and Chi-yun Li , the short Blader, grants his wishes by presenting two chefs just waiting for him. Benkei hurriedly runs to them while the match begins. The two Chinese are used to Beyblading as a tag team unlike Masamune and Gingka, therefore they easily avoid Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker's hits. Instead, they make the two Beys clash at each other, which creates even more frustration between Masamune and Gingka. Chi-yun invokes powerful attacks that push the Beyblades away with his free-rotation Track. Eventually, after many arguments and failures, Gingka and Masamune succeed in trapping Thermal Lacerta, Chi-yun's Beyblade, however the result of the hit, after the flash has disappeared, is that all three Beys are still spinning, but Mei Mei's Aquario 105F has somehow been ejected from the stadium. This ends the match since the Chinese team basically lost, and Gingka and Masamune get into another fight, criticising each other's performance on the battle. The two Chinese Bladers tell them that they will see each other again. Meanwhile, Ryo and Hikaru realise how many people around the world are Beyblading, and Ryo gets an interesting idea: the WBBA will organise a tournament including \bladers from every region of the world. Major Events *Gingka & Masamune battle Chi-yun & Mei Mei *Gingka and the others find out about the World Championships. Characters *Gingka *Masamune *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Ryo *Hikaru *Mei Mei (Debut) *Chi-yun Li Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) (Anime Debut) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun Li's) (Featured Bey) (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) & Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Chi-yun (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF) & Mei Mei (Aquario 105F) = Gingka and Masamune win. Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters